The present application relates to the field of computer application technologies, especially the field of data coding and data tagging.
Two-dimensional (2D) codes (also referred as two-dimensional barcodes, data matrix codes or QR codes) have large information capacity, high security, high rate of data retrieval, and error correction ability. After they were invented, 2D codes have been widely applied to logistics and operations management, and identification card management.
With increased popularity of smart phones, 2D codes can be captured and uploaded onto real-time Internet by smart phones in real time and used cross-media channels, which enable them to find wide applications in Object-to-Object (OTO) fields, such as information acquisition, mobile shopping, commodity counterfeiting, identity authentication, coupon distribution, and so on.
The mobile OTO applications of 2D codes currently focus on providing convenience in e-commerce; it still lacks in-depth applications.
On challenge to conventional 2D codes is that the servers that issue the 2D codes are responsible for the whole application process after the 2D codes are issued. For complex business applications, issuing 2D codes with comprehensive functions and integration of various stages of 2D code application require a lot of human and financial investments, which poses a barrier to 2D codes' application in large and complete business models. There is therefore a need to simplify the processes, in order for 2D codes to be effectively used in a wider range of and especially large-scale business applications. Moreover, there is also a need for better user experiences in 2D code applications.